Confundus
by Locurita
Summary: Ron no quiere mentir a su esposa, pero debe hacerlo. Necesita sacar el registro para manejar, aunque aquello implique hechizar al examinador...


**Hola, quiero dejar simplemente una viñeta de Ron y Hermione, creo que es un momento muy cannon. Espero que lo disfruten. ATP. Por supuesto no me pertenecen los personajes, pero el argumento a base de lo mencionado en el epílogo, está inventado por mí. Gracias.**

* * *

**Confundus**

Su estómago ruge y no precisamente de hambre. Siente nervios y mientras se mira al espejo para aplicarse el hechizo que deja su cara reluciente y sin esa barba pelirroja de días, comienza a pensar en sus posibilidades. Si se atrevía a hacerlo, si se atrevía a confundir al examinador en la prueba de manejo para recibir su credencial, debería mentir. Estaba seguro de que eso era lo que debía hacer, mentirle a Hermione.

Traga saliva y comienza a bajar las escaleras una vez que termina con su apariencia. Ve una cabecita pequeña y con el cabello anaranjado pasearse con los brazos cruzados por la sala. Hugo mantiene una carita enfurruñada mientras mira a su hermana sosteniendo su carta de Hogwarts que hace poco recibió. Ronald no evita sonreír ante esa escena de celos no manifestada del todo y le desordena el cabello a su hijo al pasar a su lado. Hugo se cuelga de una de sus piernas mientras lo llama insistentemente.

—Papá, papá, papá… —dice sin parar y Ron paciente mira hacia abajo. Rose alza la cabeza para verlos.

—¿Qué pasa, hijo? —pregunta rápido para evitar que siga con su escándalo.

—Nada —dice y se sonroja. Hermione se asoma desde la cocina mientras se apoya en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa, observándolos.

—¿Nada? —pregunta Ron, entendiendo que seguramente a Hugo le avergonzaba volver a reclamarles que quería ir a Hogwarts también. Hermione chistó y Ron viró la cabeza hacia ella.

—¿No debes irte ya, cielo? —inquiere recordándole que tiene la prueba de manejo. Rose se acerca dando pequeños saltitos y abraza a su papá también aunque ella habla para completar el gesto.

—Te deseo suerte, papá —dice la adorable pelirroja que lo mira con los mismos ojos de su madre. Ron la besa en la frente.

—Gracias, Rosie.

—Ya, niños, suelten a su padre que tiene prisa —pide Hermione y los dos se van. Rosie toma un libro y Hugo toma un rompecabezas que había dejado a la mitad.

Hermione se mete en la cocina y Ron la sigue de inmediato. Al estar fuera de la vista de sus hijos, él se acerca a ella y la besa fugazmente porque sabe que debe irse. Aún su mente está a punto de rendirse y comentarle a su esposa su crimen aún no cometido, pero no puede. Algo lo detiene, necesita esa credencial. La necesita porque quedará como un idiota delante de sus hermanos, porque su suegro lo mirará mal al ver que nuevamente no es capaz de llegar en auto hasta su casa muggle o que no puede dar un paseo a sus hijos sin necesidad de magia. Lo necesita porque quiere que Hermione vuelva a verlo con orgullo y que no piense de nuevo que falló.

Ron se va sin desayunar, nada usual en él. Se aparece en el lugar apropiado y camina unas cuantas cuadras hacia las hectáreas de pruebas, donde varios autos con conductores nerviosos y apenados, intentan pasar el examen. Cuando sube al auto con su examinador no evita pensar en que fallará después de todo. El hombre de espeso cabello negro y dientes relucientes le sonríe dándole confianza y él, luego de ponerse el cinturón, avanza. Más allá, a varios metros, se encuentran dos conos naranjas dejando un espacio considerable entre los dos. Esa era la prueba final, estacionar sin tocarlos. Ron se palpa el bolsillo del pantalón, asegurándose de que su varita está allí por si algo no sale como debería. Avanza despacio, tranquilo.

—Lo haces bien, ahora inténtalo —habla el hombre, ya no tan simpático al decir aquello que suena a desafío y futura burla. Ron gira el volante de a poco, da marcha atrás, luego gira hacia el otro lado y da marcha adelante. Atrás, de nuevo y… Toca el cono inevitablemente, entonces su corazón late fuerte y mira de reojo al examinador mientras su rostro se torna de todos los colores menos el normal de su piel—. Creo que…

—Confundus —pronuncia cuidadosamente Ron al sacar su varita y la guarda rápidamente. Sale del auto mientras el hombre está en un trance que sabe durará pocos segundos más. Acomoda el cono que estaba tirado y lo corre un poco más atrás.

_No deberías hacer eso, Ronald._

La voz de su cabeza debería ser claramente la suya, pero supone que él es el único loco y ciertamente dominado que la voz que escucha en reprimenda es la de su mujer.

Vuelve al volante dando una última maniobra para dejar el auto perfectamente entre los conos. El hombre lo mira extrañado, pero sonríe bobaliconamente cuando palmea su hombro.

—Bien hecho, ahora sácalo —ordena y Ron traga saliva ruidosamente. No le habían contado esa parte, él había dado el examen dos veces y se había quedado siempre en la primera fase. Con más nervios que nunca, hizo marcha atrás chequeando con el espejo derecho, luego el izquierdo, dio vuelta el volante luego de ir hacia atrás, y finalmente pudo sacar el auto sin rozar siquiera el cono. El hombre lo miró satisfecho y Ron suspiró secándose el sudor de la frente… Todo había pasado.

_Farsante…_

Luciendo su credencial nueva, mientras una sonrisa llena de culpabilidad se pegaba en su rostro, regresa a casa y al aparecerse en el jardín, se prepara mentalmente para callar la verdad más temida. Hermione se acerca a él balbuceando algo de que los niños se habían ido con Harry para visitar a sus primos, entonces Ron no comenta nada y eso provoca una mueca de desconfianza en Hermione. Alza una ceja.

—¿Cómo te fue, Ron? —pregunta albergando esperanza. Él se encoge de hombros mientras los rayos de sol de mediodía dan en su rostro.

—Bien —contesta simplemente mostrándole el carnet de manejo. Hermione lo toma por sorpresa y se abalanza sobre él dándole un efusivo beso que Ron sabe corresponder torpemente al principio, luego con intensidad—. No fue difícil… —agrega separándose un poco y evita mirarla.

—Ya creía que… ¡Un momento! ¿No lo confundiste, verdad? —pregunta perspicaz, ampliando la distancia entre ellos. Ron la mira indignado.

—¿No confías en mí?

_Descarado…_

—Claro que sí, sólo…, pareces sentirte culpable por algo —asegura Hermione acariciando su mejilla. Luego sonríe al ver que Ron pone la misma cara que su hijo al enfadarse—. Lo siento, por supuesto que te creo.

Lo besa con dulzura aunque la profundidad de sus besos aumenta, y no sólo eso, caricias lejos de ser indiferentes toman un plano protagónico. Ron sabe que no se merece eso, pero es una mentira piadosa y bien que lo vale. Después de todo, sólo por un _Confundus_, tiene a Hermione colgada al cuello, entre sus brazos, besándolo apasionadamente y casi dispuesta a darle un hermanito más a Rosie y a Hugo, allí en medio del jardín de su humilde hogar.

_Sí que lo vale._

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Está como para un review? xD Gracias por leer.**


End file.
